Freedom.of.Speech
by Kriyn Dake
Summary: I've seen many reviews where people FLAME you just because they don't like the pairing or because they feel that you can't write anything that was not orignally in the ff7 script. Hey... ever wondered what the ff7 cast feels about this? A sarcastic hit at


Freedom.of.Writing.   
Part 1

Author's Note: This is a challenge fic, I'm starting it off but I'm challenging you great authors out there to continue it. Wonder why? Read on and find out, it's explained at the bottom. 

===============   
There was the barest hint of a whisper as Tseng floated in through the door with the papers in his hands. Scarlet continued to sip her special brew, SRRM tea (short for Sexy Rufus Remnants Mint) and her close scrutiny of the Babe Magazine, while Rude paused briefly in his silent push ups before shrugging and going onto the hundredth push up. Just because Tseng had terrible manners and did not know how to use the front door handle rather than banging through with his transparent form was no reason to stop Rude from working on those muscles to impress Tifa when she came back from her morning jog. Besides… a quick glance at his ever present rival, Cloud Strife, reminded Rude of how much more masculinity he needed. Aeris popped her head out from the kitchen and inquired if Tseng was up to her special ghost cakes, to which a hungry grin spread across his pale face. 

Elena scowled and sulked as she grumbled to Reno about how Aeris was such a flirtatious angel and just because the two of them were dead and that there was no way she could ever get her Tsengy-kun was no excuse for them to behave so intimately. Reno muttered some comforting words subconsciously while petting Red as he made his way to the new papers. His deep sapphire eyes spotted his daily subscription of the "Fan World.com" magazine. He settled back on his favourite plush chair and many memories of countless scandals and rumours that his fans had managed to conjure up with ran through his mind. He sighed contentedly, in their world he lead such… exciting lives. A slow smile crept up his face, they had provided him with numerous women, sadistic weepy backgrounds that raised up his popularity level even higher, they sure made his day. He smirked, he even liked the insulting comments about him being an unfaithful playboy, he liked that image. 

Feeling extremely flirtatious and sexy today, he unbuttoned the top of his shirt and opened the magazine. Blue orbs scanned the articles and rested on one in shock, they shimmered into dark pools of irritation before he leaped up and started stalking round the room, a stream of profanities poured forth endlessly. 

A bouncy Yuffie who had just woken up kicked him over with a special ninja stunt. 

"What's wrong red-head?" 

He growled and continued his journey in circles around the room. 

"Awwwwwww… didn't get the most handsome hunk this month?" 

A sharp shake of the head spoke volumes, he paused before picking up the magazine and pointing out the article to her. Yuffie's stomach was growling terribly but curiosity got the better of her and she read the article. A few moments later, Yuffie slammed her hand down for a meeting. 

===============   
"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY FANS I WIN OVER WITH FANFICTION?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Reno. Scarlet raised her eyebrows and spoke, "Please don't do that dear, it won't do wonders for your image." 

"This is terrible, I hardly SPEAK in the series at all! How on earth does my character get developed if these close-minded, ancient… I beg your pardon Miss Gainsborough, I wasn't referring to you… now as I was saying, these… these… " Vincent paused. 

"…Sticklers-for-the-rules-people discourage ANY creativity!!! Heck! That way I'll just remain a spoilt selfish brat in people's minds ALL THE TIME!!!" shouted Yuffie while shaking her chocolate hair in anxious agitation. 

"… … you do realize that is… partly true, " Red stated and earned a whack on the head with a shuriken. Cloud raised his hand and his usual puzzled look spoke volumns. 

"Cloud dear, in case you don't get what's happening. I'll explain it to you. You know a lot of our fans write fan fiction don't you?" Tifa asked, Cloud gave a very… very… v e r y slow nod. 

"Oh brother," Cid muttered, "Is he still so dense?" Tifa sighed. 

"Anyway, fan fiction is extremely creative speculations about our lives, past, present and future. They can be about ANYTHING in the world and the only rule in writing fan fiction is that… there are no rules. It's up to them to think up about different lives that the character might have led, or by showing hidden characteristics even we might not have realized." Cloud did not nod this time, he gave a very… very…v e r y slow blink. 

Reno stopped pacing for a second and swung round, his eyes shimmering with suppressed irritation. 

"AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THESE SO called "Defenders of the true characters of FF7" are doing?" He started ticking off the things with his hands. 

"No. 1, No more creative pairings. Meaning, heck! I can't do… *coughs politely* get paired up with sexy Scarlet, boyish Yuffie anymore or Aeris can't go with that cool hunk of a man, Sephiroth! Do you'll realize how boring this will make our lives on the public media?!" Everyone gave him a careful guarded look. 

"No. 2, NO more innovative backgrounds and past lives for us. CLOUD!!! LISTEN TO ME, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!!!" Reno leaned closely to Cloud who stared back with wide uncomprehending eyes. 

"IF that is true, you will remain a silly idiot who will always be an idiot and always WAS an idiot for… ETERNITY… " Cloud blinked very rapidly and his lips quivered and tears rolled down. 

"RENO is being mean!!!" 

"STOP being such a WUSS!!! See what I mean? Heck! You might remain this way in people's minds forever!" 

"God forbid… " muttered Barret. 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………" 

===============   
After tying up poor Cloud with masking tape, they went back to more important business. 

"As mentioned before, this will only lead to tragedy," Reno gestured to the still sniffing Cloud and earned everyone's extremely serious nods. 

"Something must be done… " Cid puffed his cigarette and folded his arms carefully in front of him. 

=============== 

... to be continued... by you... 

===============   
Author's Challenge: I mentioned this before, I was amazed at how terribly old-fashioned and narrow-minded some people on the net were. I REALLY hardly think it's fair to flame someone or to someone's story SUCKS just because you don't like the pairing. DO you realize how extremely childish you are if you behave this way? It's just a pairing. I mean geez... we can't predict alot of things and we should learn not to take things just at face value, learn to be innovative and creative, play around a bit. IF every fic just reproduced what the game or anime already stated then where's the novelty and attraction that pulls us to the glorious world of fanfiction? I'm no great speech writer, never was one, never will be one but I believe very strongly in the freedom the world of fanfiction gives and I'll argue with you any day if you try to take that freedom away. 

Therefore, I am CHALLENGING all of you who feel the same way to continue this fic. I'm sure alot of you have experienced similar unfair treatment before, where you get flamed, even though your fic is superb, touching, and you've put your heart into writing the fic and trying to portray your character in a different light. Write! Write! Churn those brains and set those fantastic writing wheels rolling! Show those close-minded people what stuff we are made of. Gosh... I've never behaved so aggresively before... 


End file.
